


Rise of the Cybermen / Age of Steel Rewrite

by orphan_account



Series: Parallel Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Rise of the Cybermen, Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel, F/M, Parallel Rose, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, there wasn't a Rose in Pete's World, we all know that, but what if there was? And what if she wasn't the most...likable person out there. Rewrite of Series Two from Rise of the Cybermen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Cybermen / Age of Steel Rewrite

 

An elderly man sat in a wheelchair. He was using many medical aids, he was surrounded by the latest technology- he appeared to be very wealthy,“he prototype has passed every test, sir.” he said.

 

“It's working.” A man in a lab coat responded.

 

“I hardly think "working" is the correct word. That would apply only to machines.” The man in a wheelchair said, a smile forming on his lips.

 

“I'm sorry. I should say "it's alive".” The man in a lab coat said.

 

“Can it hear me? It might still be in shock.” The man in the wheelchair said, “Bear in mind the brain has been welded to the exoskeleton.” He looked up to his creation with much admiration, “Skin of metal, and a body that will never age or die. I envy it. Do you know me? Answer. Do you know me? “

 

“You are John Lumic.” The creature responded with a robotic voice.

 

“My child.” Mr. Lumic said, tears of pride nearly forming. “Mark this day, Dr Kendrick. We are blessed.” he said, powerfully.

 

“Well, it's not quite over yet, sir. We need Geneva's approval.Technically, this is a new form of life, and that contravenes the Bio-Convention. They need to ratify this.” The man in the lab coat informed Mr. Lumic.

 

“And they will refuse me.” Mr. Lumic said angrily.

 

“Nonetheless, we need to tell them.” Dr. Kendrick replied.

 

“And if I don't?” Mr. Lumic said, playing with the idea.

 

“Well, I'm sorry, sir, but it's my duty. I shall have to inform them.” Dr. Kendrick said, nervously.

 

“And how will you do that from beyond the grave?” Mr. Lumic yelled.

 

“I don't quite understand.” Dr. Kendrick said.

 

“Kill him.” Mr. Lumic ordered. Captain!

 

“Yes, sir?” A voice responded

 

“Inform all staff, we have a new destination.” Mr. Lumic said, maliciously.

 

__________________________

  
  


Back on the TARDIS, Rose, Mickey and the Doctor were getting ready for another dimension “Set sail for Great Britain!” The Doctor exclaimed. “The munchkin lady with the big eyes.” he recalled.

 

“Remember how she looked at you?” he continued. “Then she opens her mouth and fire comes out! I thought I was gonna get frazzled!” Rose was laughing, clearly enjoying herself. “Yeah, one minute she's standing there, next minute, roar!”

 

“Where was that, then?” Mickey asked, trying to hide his jealousy. “What happened?”

 

“Oh, it was on this. this planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there.” The Doctor paused, “Um. What are you doing that for?” he told Mickey, who was pressing a button.

 

“Cos you told me to.” Mickey said.

 

“When was that?” The Doctor asked, playing with his hair.

 

“About half an hour ago.” Mickey responded.

 

“Um. You can let go now.” the Doctor responded, embarrassed.

 

“Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped? You just forgot me!” Mickey exclaimed.

 

“No, no, no, I was just. I was. I was calibrating. I was just.” The Doctor paused, realizing his excused just weren’t working, “No, I know exactly what I'm doing.”

  
  


The was a loud crashing noise next as the time vortex disappeared.

 

“What's happened?” Rose asked, concerned.

 

“The time vortex, it's gone!” The Doctor yelled. “That's impossible, it's just gone!” he looked around for clues, “Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!” He yelled.

 

There was a lot of crashing noises, as half of the TARDIS managed to catch fire, “Everyone all right? Rose? Mickey?” he asked, praying that they were okay.

 

“I'm fine.” Rose said, looking around.

 

“I'm OK, sorry, yeah.” Mickey said, still annoyed at the Doctor.

 

“She's dead.” The Doctor said, as he walked over to observe the damage, “The Tardis is dead.”

 

“You can fix it?” Rose asked.

 

“There's nothing to fix. She's perished.The last Tardis in the universe, extinct.” The Doctor said looking around for any sign of hope.

 

“We can get help, yeah?” Rose said, panicking.

 

“Where from?” The Doctor asked.

 

“Well, we've landed, we've got to be somewhere.” Rose reminded him.

 

“We fell out of the Vortex.Through the Void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place. The Silent Realm. The Lost Dimension.” The Doctor said, accepting his fate.

 

“Otherwise known as London.” Mickey said as he opened the doors. “London, England, Earth. Hold on.” he went to get a newspaper, “The 1st of February, this year. Not exactly far flung, is it?”

 

“So this is London?” The Doctor asked.

 

“Yup.” Mickey said, confidently.

 

“Your city?” The Doctor asked.

 

“That's the one.”

 

“Just as we left it?”

 

“Bang on.”

 

“And that includes the zeppelins?”

 

“What the hell? !” Mickey looked up and sure enough there were zeppelins all over the sky.  

 

“That's beautiful.” Rose exclaimed.

 

“OK, so it's London with a big International Zeppelin Festival.” Mickey said, he didn’t believe himself.

 

“This is not your world.” The Doctor said, waving his Sonic Screwdriver in the air, scanning the area

 

“But if the date's the same.” Mickey began, It's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got zeppelins? Am I right? I'm right, aren't I? Must be.” He was excited to have figured something out.

 

“So, a parallel world where.” Rose began.

 

“Oh, come on! You've seen it on films. It's like an alternative to our world, where everything's the same, but a little bit different. Like, I dunno, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected.” Mickey said.

 

“And he's still alive.” Rose said, pointing to a poster of her dad. “A parallel world and my dad's still alive.”

 

“Don't look at it, Rose.” The Doctor warned her, Don't even think about it. It's not your world.”

 

“But he's my dad.” Rose insisted. “And.”

 

She touched the poster and an animation played “Trust me on this.”

 

“Oh, that's weird.” The Doctor said.

 

“But he's real.” Rose said.

 

'Trust me on this.” The poster repeated.

 

“He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes, health food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it.” Rose said, staring at the poster.

 

“Rose.” The Doctor said, getting angrier, “If you ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at him. Your father's dead, he died when you were six months old.That's not your Pete, that is a Pete. And for all we know he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter, who's someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever.” Rose just stood there, then walked away.

 

___________________________________

 

"Hello? Sweetheart? Only me.” Pete tyler called as he drove up to his mansion.

 

He was greeted by his wife yelling at him, "Oh, the bad penny.Was this your idea? Don't deny it, it's got your fingerprints all over it."Trust me on this!" Oh, I can trust you, all right. Trust you to cock it up! What have I done now? Have a look!” Pete sighed as Jackie led him to one of the many rooms decorated for her birthday party.

 

"What's wrong with that?” Pete asked, staring at the lavish decorations that he had paid a fortune for.

 

"40! It says 40!” Jackie complained.

 

"You ARE 40.” Pete reminded her.

 

"I don't want the whole world telling, do I?"

 

"You're having a party tonight.” He said.

 

"My 39th! My official biography says I was born on the same day as Cuba Gooding Junior, and that makes me 39, thank you very much. Rose! Rose!” Jackie called, looking for her daughter.

 

Pete handed his wife some flowers, "These are from the girls in the office. Happy birthday."

 

Rather than being grateful for this gift, Jackie went on a rant, "I've got hand-sculpted arrangements by Veronica of Reykjavik, and your secretary stopped off at a garage? I don't think so.And if you're giving out presents, where's my zeppelin? Everyone else has got one.”

 

Pete was exhausted "Rose! Come on, Rose!” Jackie yelled upstairs, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as to flaunt her earpiece, "Look, you didn't even notice, did you? Special delivery. Got sent round today Birthday present from Mr Lumic. Latest model, diamond studded. They pick up signals from Venezuela.” She boasted.

 

"Why would you want to pick up signals from Venezuela?” Pete asked, more confused than before.

 

"Well, I don't know! But now I can find out!” Jackie said, defensively, "Oh, for God's sake, where is she? Rose!” she ran off to find her.

 

Pete’s phone was ringing, he picked it up, “Mr Lumic! Jackie was just saying thank you, that's very kind of you.”

 

“Those ear pods are hand made. Tell her to take care.” Mr. Lumic said, ominously.

 

“Course I will.” Pete said, brushing it off. “Um, I don't suppose you'll be joining us tonight for the party? We'd be very honoured.”

 

“The world below can party, some of us have work to do. My plans have advanced, Peter. The President has promised a decision. I'm flying in now. We'll be at the airstrip by five o'clock.” Mr Lumic stated.

 

“Right.” Pete said, wrinkling his brow. “It's just that I promised I'd help the wife out tonight.”

 

“If the President of Great Britain can make this meeting, then so can you.” Lumic insisted.

 

“I dunno, he's not married to Jackie, is he?” Pete said, stifling a laugh. 

 

“Five o'clock, Mr Tyler.” Lumic reminded, he ended the call and turned to a computer embedded in the wall. “A famous day! Voiceprint access, John Lumic. Initiate ear pod override. Subject, Jacqueline Tyler. Activate. Download. Tyler residence, February 1st. Give me security arrangements for tonight. Passwords, encryption services.”

 

As he said that, Jackie’s earpods did indeed download the information. 

 

“And restore. Thank you, Mrs Tyler.” He said, playing with his fingers, “Activate picturelink.” he said, bringing up what seemed to be a voice chat.

 

“Mr Crane? Mr Lumic.” A voice said.

 

“Events are moving faster than I anticipated.” Mr. Lumic said. “I need extra staff.”

 

“Very good, sir. I shall go on a recruitment drive.” The man responded.

 

_____________

 

“I told you to keep an eye on her!” The Doctor yelled at Mickey.

 

“She's all right.” Mickey said.

 

“She goes wandering off! A parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations, calling her.” The Doctor continued.

 

“Oh, so it's just Rose, then? There's nothing out there to tempt me?” Mickey retorted.

 

“Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything! If I could just get this thing to.” The Doctor said, he angrily kicked part of the TARDIS console.

 

“Did that help?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did that hurt?” 

 

“Yes, ow,”

 

__________________________________________

 

Rose checked her phone, it had connected to the internet via a company called “Cybus Industries” as much as she wanted to search for her family and friends, she checked the news, knowing it’s what the Doctor would’ve done. She pulled up a video.

 

“And it's good news for Great Britain, as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr Lumic, the inventor of High Content Metal, has denied allegations of ill-health.” A news announcer said.

 

The camera switched to John Lumic, “We're all flesh and blood. But the brain is what makes us human.” It switched to computer diagrams and graphics Rose couldn’t understand. “And my mind is more creative than ever!” Mr. Lumic announced.

 

Back to the news announcer, “With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr Lumic. In other news. The Torchwood Institute has published a study, claiming that male.” Rose closed the video, and started to search.

 

_______________ 

 

“We're not meant to be here.” The Doctor said. “The Tardis draws its power out of the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine.” He cringed at the idea.

 

“But I've seen it in comics, people go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy!” Mickey complained. 

 

“Not in the real world.” The Doctor said “Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could pop between realities, home in time for tea.” He paused. “Then they died and took at all with them. The walls of reality closed. The worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind.”

 

“Then how did we get here?” Mickey asked.

 

“I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible, now we're trapped.” The Doctor said. He paused, looking down at something below the console “What's that?”

 

“What?” Mickey said.

 

“That, there.” The Doctor responded, pointing to a spark of green light. “Is that a reflection? It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light, that's all we need! We've got power! Mickey, we've got power! Ha!” The Doctor was holding the crystal up and smiling wide mouthed with glee.

 

_________________

 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen.” A man called, “I beg your attention.” he was beckoning homeless men into a van suspiciously marked ‘Cybus Industries’ he said, “Christmas has come early, so come and get it.”

 

Many of them ran into the van, “Oh, smell that, comrades. Burgers and chips, sausage and beans, pork, chicken and hot sweet tea. All for free! Don't go! But there's food. All you can eat, free of charge! Don't just stand there, fill your faces with pasties, pies.” He may have felt guilty while saying that, but it definitely didn’t show. 

 

“They're lying.” A young man who was hiding behind a barrel with spiked up hair said.

 

“Easy for you to say. When did you last starve?” A homeless man next to him said.

 

“All those people, disappearing off the streets.” The man with the spiky hair reminded him, “It's been going on for months. It's them. They're taking you away.”

 

“What for?” The homeless man said.

 

“Experiments.” The spiky haired man spat.

 

“But hurry now, charity can't sleep,” said the man beckoning as many people into the trap as he could.

 

After a moment of silence, the homeless man turned to the other one and said, “I'm so hungry.” as he walked into the van.

 

“So, come and get it while it's hot! That's it, kind sir! Get in there and fill your face! Feast yourself brother, feast yourself.” The man called “Take 'em away.” The younger man stood behind the barrel, filming it as he heard the shrieks of innocent lives being taken away.

 

___________________

“It's alive!” The Doctor declared.

 

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

 

“Nothing, it's tiny.” The Doctor said, still smiling, “It's one of those insignificant little power cells that no-one ever bothers about. And it's clinging on to life! It's got one little ounce of reality, tucked away inside.”

 

“Enough to get us home?” Mickey asked.

 

“Not yet. I need to charge it up.” The Doctor responded

 

“We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid.” Mickey suggested.

 

“Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe.” The Doctor stated.

 

“But we don't have anything.” Mickey reminded him.

 

“There's me.” The Doctor said, blowing on the crystal, “I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second.” 

 

“It's going out, is that OK?” Mickey asked.

 

“It's on a recharging cycle.” The Doctor explained, “It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in,” he did a mental calculation, “Ooh, 24 hours.”

 

“So that gives us 24 hours on a parallel world.” Mickey asked,

 

“So long as we keep our heads down, easy. No problem.” The Doctor said, smiling.

 

“Let's go and tell her.” Mickey said, referring to Rose. They left the TARDIS and walked down a few streets until they found Rose.

 

“There you are! It's all right, no applause, I fixed it- flying back to reality.” The Doctor said, hoping Rose would share his enthusiasm. “What is it?” The Doctor asked when he realised Rose wasn’t reacting.

 

“My phone connected.” She explained, “There's this Cybus network, it finds your phone. And it gave me internet access.”

 

The Doctor’s face shifted to worry, “Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world.”

 

“I exist,” she said.

 

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked. 

 

“There's a Rose Tyler,” Rose explained, “There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married Mum, and they have a daughter. Named Rose,”

 

“Give me that phone.” The Doctor said, angrily.

 

“She looks  _ exactly _ like me, doesn’t act like it though, bit of a bitch really. They're rich.” Rose said, “They've got a house and cars and everything they want, and a daughter. I've got to see 'em.”

 

“You can't.” The Doctor said

 

“I just want to see 'em.” Rose insisted.

 

“I can't let you.” The Doctor said.

 

“You just said 24 hours!” 

 

“You can't replace their daughter, that's not the way it works.” The Doctor insisted. “Mickey, tell her.”

 

“Well, I can do what I want.” he said.

 

“I've got the address and everything,” Rose said, getting up ready to leave. 

 

“Stay where you are, both of you! Come back!” The Doctor yelled, “Mickey, come back here, right now!” 

 

“I just want to see them.” Rose said.

 

“I've got things to see an' all.” Mickey said.

 

“Like what?” The Doctor said.

 

“Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's all about Rose. I'm just the spare part.” Mickey lashed out. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us.It's never gonna be me, is it?”

 

The Doctor was frustrated, he turned to Mickey, “Back here, 24 hours.”

 

“Yeah, 24 hours.” Mickey said, “If I haven't found something better.”

 

_________________________

 

“Mr Tyler, what's the matter?” said the President, as he joined Pete Tyler and the president of Great Britain, outside of Cybus Industries’ Zeppelin, “Couldn't wait until tonight?” 

 

“I'm on the fast-track programme. Cybus Industries have bought up my company, so I'm part of the firm now.” Pete said.

 

“Some people say they've bought my government.” The President half joked.

 

“I've never heard anybody say that. Never.” Pete said, “You can trust me on this.”

 

“I tried your drink, that Vitex stuff.” The President went on, “It tastes like pop.”

 

“Well, it is pop.” Pete explained.

 

“You made money by selling a health food drink to a sick world. Not quite the ordinary Joe you appear to be, are you?” The President said, “He does like to keep us waiting.

But tell me, you've had a chance to observe John Lumic more than most. What's your opinion?” 

 

“He's very sharp, I'd say. Sharp as ever. Very clever man. Brilliant, in fact.” Pete responded.

 

“Then you don't think he's insane?” The President asked.

 

“It's not the word I would've used, no.” Pete said.

 

“I see.” Said the president.

 

_________________

 

Mickey was walking around when he saw someone in a military uniform. “Can I see your ID, please? Yeah, that's in order.”

 

“Am I alright to get past?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, no bother. Curfew doesn't start till ten.” The man in the military uniform responded.

 

“There's a curfew?” Mickey asked.

 

“Course there is.” the man replied, “Where've you been living, mate? Up there with the toffs?”

 

“I wish.” Mickey responded.

 

_______________________

 

“Mickey's mum just couldn't cope.” Rose explained, “His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him ! But then she died She tripped and fell down the stairs. It was about five years ago now, I was still in school.”

 

“I never knew,” said the Doctor.

 

“Well, you never asked.”

 

“You never said.”

 

“That's Mickey. I suppose I. We just take him for granted.” Rose said, “Do you think she's alive, his gran?”

 

“ Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house.” The Doctor continued. “We need to get out here as fast as we can.”

 

The two heard some two tone beeps, “What are they all doing?” All of the people walking on the street stopped.

 

“It's the earpieces.” The Doctor theorized, “Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together.”

 

Rose heard a beep from her phone, and took it out of her pocket “It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading.”

 

“Is that what they're all getting?” The Doctor checked it with his Sonic, “News, international news, sport, weather. They get it direct- Downloaded right into their heads. TV schedules, lottery numbers. Everyone shares the same information.”

 

"The Daily Download, published by Cybus Industries.” Rose said.

 

"You lot, you're obsessed. You'll do anything for the latest upgrade.” The Doctor said, shaking his head.

 

“Oi, they're not my lot,” Rose insisted, “Different world, remember?”

 

“It's not so far off your world, this place is only parallel.” The Doctor reminded her, “Ooh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected.”

 

Rose stared at him “Please,” she said, “Just for a few minutes?”

 

“OK, I give up.” The Doctor said, “Let's go and see him.

 

__________________

 

Mickey knocked on his grandmother’s door-or at least his grandmother from  _ his _ universe’s door. An old lady opened the door whom Mickey instantly recognized as his gran,“Who's that there?” She asked, shaking her cane, “Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm gonna disappear, you're not gonna take me!” 

 

“Hi,” Mickey said, elated to see his gran again.

 

“Is that you?” she asked.

 

“It's me.” Mickey responded, “I came home.”

 

“Ricky?” 

 

“It's Mickey.”

 

“I know my own grandson's name, it's Ricky. Now come here.” Mickey’s gran said.

 

“OK,” Mickey said, “I'm Ricky. Course I am. Ricky, that's me.” He almost felt bad for lying, but he wouldn’t let that ruin this for him.

 

To his surprise, Mickey’s gran started hitting him, “You stupid boy!”

 

“Ow!” he exclaimed.

 

“Where've you been?” She asked.

 

“Stop hitting me!”

 

“It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories, people disappearing off the street. There's nothing official on the download. But there's all these rumours and whispers. I thought they'd gone and disappeared you!” 

 

“That carpet on the stairs, I told you to get it fixed.” Mickey said, remembering how his gran died in his universe, “You're gonna. fall and break your neck.”

 

“Well, you get it fixed for me!” She said.

 

“I should've done, way back.” Mickey said, his words full of regret, “Guess I'm just kind of useless.”

 

“Now, I never said that.” Mickey’s gran said.

 

“I am though,” he responded,  “And I'm sorry, Gran. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Don't talk like that.” She reminded him, “Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cup of tea. You got time?”

 

“For you, I've got all the time in the world.” Mickey said.

 

“Oh, you say that, but you're all talk.” She half joked. “It's those new friends of yours, I don't trust them.”

 

“What friends are they?” Mickey asked.

 

“Don't pretend you don't know,” Mickey’s gran said. “You've been seen, Mrs Chan told me. Driving about, all helter-skelter in that van.”

 

“What van's that then?” Mickey asked.

 

“You know full well.” she ushered him inside, “Don't play games with me, now get inside! I've been looking for you everywhere!”

 

As they were walking inside a van pulled up, “Ricky? Ricky?” Mickey heard as he was shoved into the car.

 

“ Ricky, you were the one who told us.” The spikey haired man from earlier said, “You don't contact your family, cos it puts them in danger.”

 

“Yeah.” Mickey responded, “Ricky said that. Course I did, just testing.”

 

“I saw them, I taped them.” He continued. “They went round Blackfriars, gathering up the homeless like the Child Catcher. They must have took four dozen.”

 

“The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics,” said the woman driving, “ But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by, guess who?”

 

“I don't know, who?” Mickey said, genuinely confused.

 

“Cybus Industries!” The two chorused.

 

“Well, now we've got evidence! Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you.” The spiky haired man said.

 

“Leaves me what?” Mickey asked.

 

“The number one. Top of the list, London's most wanted.”

 

“OK, cool,” Mickey said, not quite processing the information, “Say that again.”

 

_________________

 

“The most precious thing on this earth is the human brain and yet we allow it to die. But now, Cybus Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely, within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals. The latest advances in synapse research allows cyberkinetic impulses to be bonded onto a metal exoskeleton. This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace.” John Lumic said.

 

“I'm sorry, could we stop at that? I don't need the pitch.” The President said “I think we all know what this ultimate upgrade entails. And I'm here to tell you, John, the answer is no. My government does not give you permission. And I think no government ever will.”

 

“I've prepared a paper for the Ethical Committee.” John went on.

 

“Oh, come on! It's not just unethical, it's obscene.” The President said.

 

“Mr President, if I might make a personal plea,” Mr Lumic tried, “I am dying, sir.”

 

“I'm aware of that.” The President said, “And I'm very sorry.”

 

“Without this project, you have condemned me.” Lumic went on, “My inventions have advanced this whole planet. Would you have all that perish?”

 

“You're a fine businessman, John.” The President responded, “But you're not God. I'm really very sorry, but I think we should end it there.” He greeted Pete as he walked out“Mr Tyler, I'll see you tonight. I think we could all do with a drink. Mr Lumic.”

 

“Still, it's not the only country in the world.” Pete said, trying to bring Mr. Lumic’s spirit’s up, “There's always New Germany.”

 

“This is the homeland.” Lumic said, “My birthplace. You may leave.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Pete said, as he exited the room.

 

“Mr Crane! Ready and waiting, sir. Did the override work?” Lumic asked.

 

“Well, needs a bit of fine tuning.” Crane said, “We weren't exactly delicate, given the rush. But, yeah, yeah. It's all working. I've been testing the system, sir. They've grafted on a treat, these have. Given a little persuasion. If you'd care to observe, sir.” He said, leading Lumic out of the room.

  
______________

 

“A-a-and, turn to the right.” Crane said, controlling the Cybermen via earpod, “A-a-a-and, back to the left.” The Cybermen obeyed his every command.

 

“Are you having fun, Mr Crane?” Lumic asked.

 

“No, no.” Crane responded, “Not at all, sir, no. It's just. well, it's irresistible.”

 

“Then resist.” Mr Lumic said,  “And start the Upgrade.”

 

“Did we get permission?” Crane asked.

 

“I am governed by greater laws, old friend.” Lumic paused, “The right of a man to survive. Now begin.”

 

“And turn to the left. Forward march.” Crane said, as he heard the shreiks he added, “And play track 19,”

 

As  _ In the Jungle  _ started to play, he heard a man scream, “There’s a  light!”

 

“There's someone inside the base.” Crane said. “Mrs Moore, we've got visitors. One, two, three, Go.”

  
___________________________

 

“February 1st.” Rose said, “Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party,”

 

“Well,” The Doctor said, “Given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside.”

 

“Psychic paper!” Rose said, “But they’ll recognize me, I mean she does look  _ exactly  _ like me,”

 

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, “but what about me,”

 

“You could be my boyfriend,” Rose said.

 

The Doctor was visibly flustered by that, “And why’s that,”

 

“Shut up,” Rose said, smiling, “You know very well why,”

 

___________________________

 

As the Doctor and Rose walked in everyone was staring at them. Rose felt particularly awkward with the fact that she had worn a sweatshirt and jeans to an A-List party. Rose and the Doctor were separated by the crowd, and Rose was having a hard time answering all the questions she was being bombarded with.

 

The Doctor soon came to her aid though, “According to Lucy, that man over there,” he pointed to a man in a suit across the room.

 

“Who's Lucy?” Rose asked, feeling a pang of jealousy.

 

“She's carrying the salmon pinwheels.” The Doctor explained.

 

“Oh, that's Lucy, is it?”

 

“Yeah,” The Doctor said, “Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain.”

 

“What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?” Rose said.

 

“Seems so,” The Doctor responded, “Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick.”

 

As Pete Tyler walked down the grandiose staircase a hush fell over the crowd and Rose ducked behind a curtain, upon seeing herself. People started in her direction. “Excuse me,” Pete said, “thank you very much. Thank you. If I could have your attention, please.”

 

“Go on, Pete, about time you did some work! I thought you liked 'em young?” Someone called from the audience.

 

“We'd like to say thank you to you all for coming, on this very special occasion.” The Other Rose said.

 

“My wife's 39th.” Pete said.

 

“Don't believe that one!” Someone asked, and the room laughed.

 

“Trust me on this,” Pete said, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

“So, without any further ado, here she is.” The Other Rose said, “The birthday girl,”

 

“My lovely wife,” Pete said.

 

“Jackie Tyler.” The two chorused and were met with applause as Jackie walked down.

 

“Now, I'm not giving a speech,” she said, “That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky.” She paused, “Pardon me, Mr President! So, yeah. Get on with it, enjoy, enjoy!”

 

“You can't stay,” The Doctor said, “Even if there was some way of telling them.”

 

“Of course I can't,” Rose said, “I've still got Mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just. They've got each other. Mum's got no-one.”

 

“She's got you, those two haven't,” The Doctor said, “I mean the have Rose,  _ a  _ Rose, not you though,” Rose blushed, “All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right.”

 

_______________________

 

“Platoon zero-two now boarding. Platoon zero-two now boarding.”

 

“Stop staring,” An officer ordered as the Cybermen marched down a rainy London street.

 

“But what are they, sir?” An observer asked.

 

“'m told they're the future. Ain't technology wonderful? Go on, get to the cab, start her up.”

 

“Sir,” he said, noting to the fact that the other man’s phone was ringing.

 

“Mr Crane,” the officer said.

 

“are we mobile?” Crane replied.

 

“Just about to hit the road, sir. And yourself?”

 

“I am arriving. Prepare the factory. Now send them forth, old friend. Let the good work begin!”

________________________________

 

“He's clean,” Ricky said, upon finding his supposed ‘twin.’ “No bugs. This is off the scale. He's flesh and blood How did that happen?”

 

“Well, it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning, or your father had a bike.” Rita said.

 

“And your name's Mickey, not Ricky?” Rickey confirmed.

 

“Mickey,” Mickey said, shifting uncomfortably, “My dad was Jackson Smith, he used to work at the key cutter's on Clifton's Parade. He went to Spain, never came back.”

 

“But that's my dad,” Ricky said. “So, we're brothers?”

 

“Be fair,” Rita said, “what else could it be?” 

 

“I don't know,” Ricky said. “But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. Something else is going on here, Jake.”

 

“So who are you lot?” Mickey asked. 

 

“We,” Ricky paused, “We are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see? No Ear Pods.”

 

“While rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we have got freedom.” Rita said.

 

“You're talking to London's most wanted.” Mickey added, “But target number one is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down.”

 

“From your kitchen?” Mickey asked.

 

“Have you got a problem with that?

 

“No, it's a good kitchen.” He responded awkwardly.

 

“It's an upload from Gemini,” Rita announced.

 

“Who's Gemini?” Mickey wondered aloud.

 

“The vans are back,” Rita continued, “They're moving out of Battersea. It looks like Gemini was right, Lumic's finally making a move.”

 

“Then we are right behind him.” Jake said, “Pack up, we're leaving.”

 

_______________

 

“Sorry,” The Doctor said ‘accidently’ bumping into Pete, “It’s a big night for you.” he said.

 

“For her,” Pete said, chuckling, “Still, she's happy.”

 

“She should be,” The Doctor assured, “Great party.”

 

“Do you think?” Pete asked.

 

“Sure,” the Doctor nodded, “Can I tell you something, about Rose,”

 

“Sure,” Pete said, “I actually heard from another guest that you were her date,” he eyed the Doctor suspiciously.

 

“Oh, no,” the Doctor said, Pete sighed in relief, “Well not  _ your _ daughter per se,”

 

Pete’s face shifted, “What do you mean? Rose is  _ my _ daughter.”   
  


“Pete,” The Doctor began, “How much do you know about Parallel Universes?”


End file.
